The Honeymoon
by PUCKLEBERRY PURE
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Right Time Now", but it is mostly smut so will be fine alone. Puck and Rachel- post wedding!
1. Chapter 1

GLEE DISCLAIMER: Ryan Murphy is the genius behind Glee, not me.

AN: I adore sexy Mark Salling!

This is the sequel to "The Right Time Now", but it should be able to stand alone if you have not read the other story. (Although I strongly encourage it.) This will be shameless SMUT!

PLEASE review. I update often, but I still like feedback!

The door had barely shut behind them on the limo before Puck had pulled Rachel into his lap for a heated kiss. He ran his hands up her legs, beneath her beautiful white wedding dress. It had been two weeks since they'd had their alone time, and he was about to burst. He had rushed her out of their reception shamefully early, but she had promised earlier in the week… and he made her stick with it.

The limo was headed a good twenty minutes away to the hotel. He was not going to waste time not touching his wife. He kissed along her neck and breathed onto her soft skin.

"My wife is so beautiful." He whispered.

She shivered at his words, and his breath along her collar bone.

He stroked his hands up along her thighs, running small circles on her smooth skin.

He kissed her neck and inserted a finger beneath her folds. She was wet and warm.

"My wife is wet for me. She wants me."

She shivered again at his words. She turned her face toward his, hungry for more kisses.

He pressed his finger against her back wall, touching the rough patch and causing her to arch her back for more. He added another finger to her. She moaned his name.

"My wife likes it when I'm naughty with her."

She was starting to grind down on his fingers, wanting more. He stroked her hard and fast for a little while. When her voice rose an octave, he stopped and withdrew his fingers.

She looked up at him questioningly. He never left her hanging.

"Do you remember teasing me at the Schues?" he asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, my love, two can play that game."

Before she could say another word, he kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth hungrily. He undid her dress so he could feast on her breasts. He ran his tongue over each one, and thumbed her nipples. Then he kissed her more. She was begging him for more.

"Noah, I need you. I need my husband. I want what you can do for me. What only you can do."

He put his fingers back inside her. When she tried to grind down, he held her hips down. When she settled with a groan, he started stroking in and out slowly. He pressed on her clit gently, and then withdrew his fingers again.

"Fuck, Noah."

He dipped his head under her dress and ran his tongue along her slit. She tried to get him to stay, but he lapped gently and then did a few more long, slow strokes.

"Not there. More. More." She begged, but he ignored her pleas.

"Baby, don't you remember how hard I was for you? Don't you remember planning to make me wait for this? Now you can wait. And wait. And wait."

She whimpered again.

"Please, Noah, please. I need more. I've missed you so much. I need your big cock inside me."  
He grinned at her.

"Don't worry. You'll get more, but not yet."

She sagged against him. Boneless. She tried to reach down in his pants, but he evaded her probing fingers.

"No, baby, not yet."

He put his fingers inside her again. She pressed her clit against the rest of his hand, craving the pressure. He left it there for a few seconds, then pulled his whole hand out. She was too fucking hot. He wasn't going to let her get away with it.

He put her dress back on her neatly and helped her pin her hair back up. She was glaring at him now.

"I can't believe that's how you want to start our marriage- teasing me." She pouted angrily.

"Babe, I just want you to know what you did to me. This is how it fucking feels every time you tease and don't please. But don't worry, I intend to do more than my share of pleasing. All night if I have to."

The limo pulled up to the hotel, and the driver came around to let them out. Puck tipped the driver and thanked him. Since he had checked in earlier in the day, they strode straight into the elevator.

She dropped to her knees in the elevator and unzipped his pants. She pulled out his long, thick cock and started sucking on it, hard. He bobbed against the back of her throat as she took him all the way in.

"Fuck me, Rachel. Stop. We don't have enough time. We're only on the 5th floor." He tried to push her away, but it was difficult when his heart wasn't in it.

She got up when the bell dinged at their floor. He unlocked their room, and she walked in to look around. He had brought flowers earlier, classic red roses with white mixed in. They were on the table with a card that said "All my love, Noah". The bed had rose petals sprinkled across it. She looked at him adoringly.

"Just a minute, Noah. I have something special for tonight."

He groaned. Seriously. Lingerie was such a fucking waste when he was this goddamn hard.

She went into the bathroom and reappeared a few (thank fuck) minutes later. When she came out she was in a white lace demi bra with white lace panties and white stockings and a garter belt. She was beautiful and virginal looking, which was funny because he had taken her V-card himself just after high school. They had lived together for more than 6 months. His wife was no virgin.

He carried her to the bed, where he undid her garter belt and slid her stockings down her body. Then he carefully removed her bra and panties until she was naked beneath him on the bed. He kissed her legs and slid his tongue back up to her slit. This time he kept it on her clit until she cried out his name and came in crashing waves. Then he put his fingers in her and moved them back and forth until she was writhing again. He put his tongue back on her clit and kept his fingers moving as she ground out down on his hand. She came a second time, and became even more vocal.

"Noah, you. I need all of you." She begged.

He had long ago stripped off his own clothes, and he carefully placed his dick at her entrance. He was as excited (almost) as the first time he'd done this almost 8 years ago. He pushed into her, and groaned with the ecstasy of her.

"Wait, we need condoms," she said pushing against his chest. She had recently switched birth control pills and condoms were recommended for the first month.

"Seriously," he said as he pushed into her deeper. "You want me to pull out and put a fucking condom on when it feels this good?"

He pushed into her again. Her tight body wrapped around him and pulled him in further with each stroke. She moaned against him.

"Noah. Noah. Noah."

That was his answer. He stroked into her slowly, deepening their connection with each thrust.

"Faster. Harder." She was begging.

He wanted to make it last, but he knew she was close, and damn if he couldn't feel his boys tightening up too. He increased the pace and she started thrashing her head back and forth. She let out a keening cry of ecstasy as they came together, for the first time as husband and wife.

"Damn, babe. My wife is so fucking hot in the sack."

She smiled at him. "My husband's a fucking stud."


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU for the many reviews, alerts, and favorites! It's so flattering to be considered a favorite author! AND, I appreciate your faith in me that some of you chose this as a favorite story with only one chapter done! Such confidence! A SPECIAL thank you to my reviewers. I appreciate the feedback sooooo much! THANKS! If you haven't reviewed… please do!**

**Mark Salling: I love watching you!**

Puck and Rachel cleaned themselves up and fell into an exhausted slumber. The next morning, he woke up first and started kissing his way up and down his wife's hot body. She stirred with a smile, and told him she was going to go get a shower and brush her teeth first, then he could have his wicked way with her. He let her get naked, and joined her in the shower. He squeezed some strawberry scented gel onto a scrubby sponge and smoothed it up and down her legs and arms. Then he put some on his hands so he could soap up her breasts. He rubbed her nipples gently, and washed between her legs with his hands as well. He used his clean his hands on her clit. Then he inserted his thumb inside her. She leaned back into him, and he kissed her neck. She kissed his lips and told him they needed to take it to the bedroom.

"Let's just stay right here so we can save the steps to clean up."

"Noah, we need to go get a condom. We can't just keep doing this."

He pressed her special spot inside her. Then he knelt down in the shower to run his tongue over her clean clit. The shower spray was hitting him in the face, and he didn't care. He wanted to make her come. He used his tongue to drill into her. He felt her pull on him, pulling his head into her tighter, wanting more. He used his tongue harder, and swirled a finger around her too. With his other hand, he reached up and tweaked her nipple. She came hard and fast, crying out his name. He lifted her up onto him and thrust deeply into her. He leaned against the far wall of the shower, balancing her on top of him. She squeezed her legs around him and told him how much she loved him.

"Love you too, babe."

He kept it slow and steady until she begged for more. Then she started squeezing harder around him. He kissed her neck as he increased his pace. It felt great, but he was getting tired, balancing her and thrusting into her was kind of difficult.

"Almost there, babe?" he asked.

She nodded, and he used his finger to press against her clit. He started to come, and increased her pressure of his finger to push her over the edge.

"Damn, babe," he told her as he set her down in the shower and cleaned himself off with a washcloth. He wandered out of the shower to dry off and left her in there to clean herself off. She grabbed a towel and stepped out.

He went out by the fireplace and started it. Then he started the whirlpool tub, and figured they could use a little more water. He hollered to her not to get dressed and she joined him in the tub a few minutes later. He had grabbed them a couple of waters, and they replenished their bodily fluids.

Puck nuzzled her neck and pulled her into his lap in the water.  
"Rachel Puckerman, I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

"I can't wait to make love to you again."

She giggled. "Well, you're going to have to. Plus, we have got to start using condoms. There's a reason the doctor recommended them for the whole month. Put them by the bed for crying out loud."

He ran his hand through his hair. " 'Bout that, babe. I actually… I actually forgot to pick up the condoms."

She looked at him incredulously. "You FORGOT the condoms?"

He looked away sheepishly. "Well… there was a lot going on with the wedding and all…"

She gave him the look. That damn look was a freakin' lie detector.

"Shit. Babe. I just don't think we should have to use a freakin' condom on our honeymoon. We're supposed to be closer than ever, and you want me to bag it? Seems fucked up."

She narrowed her eyes again. "So instead of _talking_ to me about this you just chose to skip it and _lie_ to me about it?"

"Babe, I didn't _lie_ to you. I just didn't get them."

"Noah, let's not have this conversation again. Not telling me something is LYING."

"Rachel, I love you. I don't want to fight today. If it's that important to you, I will go out and buy them right now. I don't want to do it, but I want you to be happy in every way possible."

She looked at him. They only had a few hours before they had to catch their flight.

"Noah, you're right. I'm overreacting. What's the worst that could happen? I mean so what if we got pregnant too soon, right?"

Puck looked at her. "I'll go get the fucking condoms. I know you have plans and shit. I don't want to ruin your plan for having babies a few years down the road. 'Sides, I want to be able to make love to you whenever I want, and a kid could put a damper on that."

He kissed her and pulled his body out of the tub to dress and head to the store.

"How many should I buy?"

"It's two weeks, Noah, how many will we need?"

He smirked. "I think there's a Sam's Club around the corner. They sell them in bulk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Mark Salling continues to impress me, but I'm VERY disappointed by his lack of screen time thus far in season 2! Hopefully the writers will come around to Team Puckleberry!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts- especially the reviews and favorites! The ideas are still swimming, and I hope if you haven't read my other stories, you will soon. Oh yeah, and to the ANONYMOUS, negative reviewer, "If you're going to trash someone else's writing, at least own up to it with your name!" (Offense taken, spelled correctly on mine.)**

Puck repacked their stuff and threw everything in the car. He had gone out to pick up condoms and packed them. She'd been a little aghast at the number of boxes he'd purchased, but he'd just raised an eyebrow at her.

They were heading to the airport to catch a flight to New York and then on to Puerto Rico. He had offered Rachel a few days in New York, but she had been there enough, she'd said. Funny, in high school, he didn't think that was possible.

They got to the airport, parked the car in long-term, and headed out on the flight. Puck considered himself adventurous and all, but he had no desire to sneak his girl into the bathroom to try having sex with her. If they were going to join the mile high club, they'd have to win the freakin' lottery and charter their own jet first where they could have room.

He settled into his seat, put his head back and fell asleep. Rachel curled into his side a little and snuggled up to him. He'd grabbed a blanket, even though Rachel referred to it as a germ magnet. He was chilled, so he didn't care.

When he woke up, it was to a special, tingly feeling below his belt. He looked around, and figured he must have been having a dream. But then he felt it again. He looked down, and saw Rachel's hand was under the blanket. He felt her ghost over his dick, under the waistband of his jeans. He looked at her, and she smiled up at him.

"Babe," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

She grinned up at him, triumphantly. Then she pulled her hand out from under the blanket, licked her fingers, and put her hand back under the blanket to stroke the tip of his cock. He groaned.

"Rachel," he said, a little hoarsely. "Stop."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I never thought I'd hear that from you."

She stroked him a little. Even with her tiny hands, it was a tight fit, so she didn't get much good action in there. She did get enough that he had a raging hard-on though. She stroked him outside his jeans too. That actually was more stimulating because she used the fabric to squeeze tightly against him. He was getting harder and more unfulfilled with each passing moment.

The Pilot came on to announce impending landing. Everyone had to fasten their seatbelts and prepare for landing. Puck needed to prepare for his public. He tried to think about anything that was not hot. He remembered running into Jenna and the douchebag outside of the reception. He set his jaw.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel giggled.

"Jenna and the douche at OUR fucking reception. Why?"

"I always wonder what you do to… turn yourself off so quickly."

"Can you believe the shit they were doing in the goddamn hallway? What a fucking pig. He's only after her body. He's just gonna hurt her. How can she fall for such an asshat?"

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "I think he's quite sweet, Noah. He very obviously cares about her, and she's completely in love with him. Isn't that what you want for her?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's a predator. She's taken by him, and he's an absolute sex shark. I KNOW!"

She just smiled at him and said nothing. When it came to the women in his life, Noah was completely irrational. It was one of the things she loved about him.

They landed in New York City and hopped to the next terminal to catch their flight to Puerto Rico. They killed time eating junk food and water. They both listened to their Ipods and waited impatiently for the next part of their junket.

When they finally landed in Puerto Rico, the hotel van picked them up at the airport and brought them to the resort. They found themselves in a pretty room, overlooking the beach. After their luggage was delivered, they took a nap. For once, exhaustion won even Puck over to sleep. He and Rachel both needed time to sleep, and there would be plenty of time for everything else later. Lots of time.

When they woke up, it was the twilight hours before sunset. They were both starving as they hadn't eaten since the airport. Rachel threw a leg over the side of the bed to change her clothes and get ready for dinner.

Puck grabbed her thigh to stop her.

"Not so fast, little wifey. What was that shit you started on the plane?"

She smiled, a little proudly. "Sorry, Noah. I just wanted to play a little."

"Babe, I'm all for fooling around any time, but you need to finish what you start. So finish it," he nodded down to his waist where his dick was sporting proudly again.

"Noah, I'm starving. You're starving. Let's go eat and finish this later."

"Later too, babe. Later too."

He rolled her under him and kissed her neck affectionately. He breathed into her collarbone, and placed wet kisses along her neckline. His hands wandered to grope her breasts. He tugged at her shirt until he managed to get it all the way off her. Beneath the shirt, she was wearing a lacy, purple bra.

"This is new," he mumbled.

She loved that he knew all her lingerie. It showed how much he paid attention.

"Of course it's new." She told him. "What kind of bride brings _old_ lingerie on her _honeymoon_?"

"Babe, just tell me you didn't get rid of the crotchless shit. They're my favs."

"Maybe you'll have some _new _favs by the end of our trip."

Damn. That was hot. He tore off her bra and pushed her jeans down. The matching purple panties were hot, but they weren't crotchless. He put his hand between her legs to feel her. As always, his girl was wet and ready. She was always fucking ready.

He started to taste her with his tongue. He lapped up her juices and used his thumb to stroke her g-spot. She was tight, wet, and ready. He used his fingers, wet with her juices, to stroke and tease her own nipples. Then he licked off her juices too. She was thrashing her head from side to side, begging for more. He threw off his clothes and went down on her again with his tongue. She was just to the edge, begging him to fill her up when he remembered the condoms. Damn. He got up and walked across the room to start digging through his suitcase.

"What the FUCK?" she practically shouted.

He smirked. What a fucking turn-on.

"Babe, condoms. Remember? You MADE me go get them."

"Damn it, Noah. Just put it in me now. I can't fucking take it any more. I need you."

Holy fuck. He was not going to argue with his girl. He padded back to the bed and thrust himself into her deeply. She pushed against him, and tried to pull him in deeper, begging for more.

"Slow down, babe. We'll get there." He whispered.

She ground her response onto him.

"Now." She whimpered. "Now."

He pulled out, and thrust back in. He repeated the action again and again. He turned a little, giving her a twist on the way back in. When he felt her body tighten around him, he let go too. They collapsed against the bed, both invigorated and exhausted.

"Noah, you have to stop doing that. Use a condom next time." She chastised him as she got up to jump in the shower. "It's just too risky."

He looked at her. "You told me to…"

"Noah, just think about it. You know what we need to do. It's not that big a deal. I don't know why you've made it into one."

He shook his head. "Yeah, babe. I will. I'm sorry."

Somehow, he thought this was something he would have to learn as a husband. Rachel was always right, even when she got it wrong. As long as she was "right" in these ways, he was completely fine with being wrong all the time. He smirked to himself. "All the FUCKING time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee disclaimer: Don't own it or it would be PUCKCENTRIC!**

**Mark Salling- I love to look at you and hear you sing! I'm hoping to see more of you in the next few episodes.**

**Thank you to the MANY reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. I find it sooooo flattering when you favorite me as an author. I realize that although I LOVE getting reviews, I don't review that much myself, so I am going to try to do that more too! **

They spent the next few days hitting the beach, seeing the sights, and making love as much as possible. He remembered to suit up and kept condoms on his person as much as he could because he never knew when the mood would strike with Rachel. That was just one more thing to fucking love about Rachel. She was freakin' horny all the time.

Tonight they were going to go to the casino. He was excited because he freakin' loved casinos. Rachel was excited because she was sure they were going to win. He tried not to laugh at her, but he doubted they would win. Tomorrow they were going scuba diving, and that was going to be awesome as well. The next day he was trying to talk her into parasailing. She wasn't really interested, but he wanted her to do it. If it's one thing he'd learned about Rachel Berry Puckerman, it was that she loved her thrills.

He found Rachel at a slot machine. He'd lost $500 at blackjack and was feeling surly and unlucky. Just as he approached her with a kiss to the back of her neck, the slot in front of her went fucking crazy. Coins started pouring out of it, and he helped her scoop them into a bucket. Then it printed out a slip of paper for the full amount of winnings at $2,000!

"Keep playing, babe!"

"Stay here!" she told him. "You're my lucky charm!"

She kissed him and kept playing. 3 coins later, and she had won again! This time it was $2800!

"Should I stop now?"

"Fuck no. Keep playing!"

This time it took a little longer, but she won again. She played until she had played without winning for $20. She ended up winning almost $7,000! They cashed in their winnings and deposited it into their debit card account. Unfucking believable! How many people come back as winners from their honeymoon?

They went back to the room, but Rachel was too wired to sleep.  
"Let's go for a walk on the beach?" she suggested.

Puck was for it, and they headed down to the beach. They kissed every few feet, chased the waves, and walked some more. When their kisses became more heated, he suggested they head back to the resort. Rachel suggested finding a private cove instead. He looked around the deserted beach and kept walking with her. They came to a somewhat secluded area on some private property further up. There was a boat up on the beach, and he found a spot between that boat and a large raft. He looked up at the house and saw that it was dark, indicating nobody was home. He started removing her clothing and his own. Then he lied down on the sand and pulled her on top of him. He caressed her breasts and sat up to lave his tongue over them. She couldn't wait for more and was trying to line him up.

"Wait a sec, Rach. We don't need to hurry."

"Sorry, Noah. That gambling thing was pretty hot, and I just need you now."

Fuck yeah. His wife was turned on by gambling! Made him eager for college football season. How come he hadn't known this before?

She lined him up and pushed down over him all the way. She started a quick pace of taking him deep and pulsing around him. She was running her hands all over his chest, tugging at his nipples. He reached up to do the same for her. She leaned down on him and started kissing him. He reached down to rub her clit. She nipped at his neck playfully, but as she felt the throes of orgasm come over her, she bit down harder.

"Damn," he said as she melted around him. He thrust up into her a few more times and unloaded into her.

"Noah," she chastised as they were getting dressed. "We have to use condoms next time."

"Babe, then you're going to have to stop jumping me every chance you get."

She stopped. "I guess we'll just have to trust this new pill. Let's just TRY to use condoms."

They held hands on their walk back to the resort. The next day they went scuba diving and the day after they went parasailing. Rachel declared it exhilarating and not scary at all. On their last day in Puerto Rico, they found themselves emotional, and not too excited to leave. Rachel told Puck how much she loved having the world to themselves- just the two of them.

After they made love, Rachel wandered out to their deck in a short, purple ensemble that emphasized her curves with peekaboo splotches of satin. Noah stepped up behind her and looked around to be sure nobody else was enjoying the view of his wife that he was. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He had thrown on his boxers, but she rubbed her ass against him in a familiar way.

"I'm gonna need another ten minutes," he smirked.

She laughed and turned around to kiss him. She loved to hear the waves of the ocean as they sat out here at night. It made her think they needed to enjoy Lake Michigan more or move to a coastal town. She loved the water. It soothed her.

She started kissing him harder and rubbing her hands over his muscular arms. She reached down to fondle him through his boxers and dropped down to her knees to take him in her mouth. She rubbed her tongue over his tip and sucked him in hard.

"Shit, Rach!"

She let him rub against the back of her throat, released him, and pumped her fist over him a few times. She took him back in her mouth and sucked hard on his tip, then took him all in again and moved her mouth up and down on him.

"Damn. Your mouth is wicked."

She giggled and that allowed a whole new dimension to this as he felt the rumble in the back of her throat. He groaned.

"Get up here, babe. I need to be in you again."

When he pulled her to him for a long, deep kiss, he felt her heart hammering in her chest. He slid his hand between her legs. He used just one finger to maneuver back and forth over her g-spot. When she was gasping for breath, he dropped to his knees and used long strokes of his tongue to push her over the edge of orgasm. When she was done, he brought himself up to his full height again and kissed her. Then he turned her around and bent her over the railing just a little, lifted the hem of her purple nightie, and pushed into her from behind.

"You watch the waves, babe," he whispered. "I know you love the waves."

He pushed into her and pulled back out, in rhythm with the waves. He told her how much he loved her, and kissed the back of her neck and continued the sweet rhythm until she was begging for more.

"Please, Noah. More. Faster."

He banged into her, in and out, in and out, in quick, hot strokes. She was coming in no time, and he was on the edge himself. When they were done, he stood her up and kissed her again.

"Noah, that was incredible. I just don't want our honeymoon to end." She was choking back tears a little.

"Babe," he told her, smoothing her hair. "We're just beginning our honeymoon. We still have four days off work and the next few YEARS are going to be our honeymoon. I love you and have wanted you for fucking ever. Now that I have you, I'm going to enjoy every last minute!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy because he is a freakin' genius! Love his stuff! Still wish he'd come around to Team Puckleberry though!**

**Mark Salling- I refuse to believe half the stuff I read about you because you seem too NICE to be that much of a douche!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I appreciate it so much! Thanks to the many new readers who added me as a favorite author or story. I also appreciate those of you who added my story to your alerts or me as an author. **

They flew back to New York and then went straight back to Lima. They had agreed to go back to Puck's mom's house to open gifts. They were going to breeze in and out because, honestly, Puck was tired of traveling and wanted to go home, to Chicago.

When they got to the house, Rachel's dads were already there and Jenna was waiting inside. They had not invited their grandparents because they wanted to keep things simple.

When they walked in, his mom's homemade tortellini wafted into his nostrils.

"Mmmmmm… mom, thanks." He kissed her cheek.

She was eyeing Rachel up and down. "Rachel, you're positively glowing!" She beamed at her new daughter-in-law."

"Thanks, Mom." Rachel stumbled over the words a little. She loved Noah's mom, and she loved that she wanted to include her enough to WANT her to call her mom, but if felt awkward still.

Puck looked at his mom suspiciously. " 'Course she does, Ma. We just got back from our honeymoon. She's supposed to glow."

His mom chuckled lightly and said she was so happy for them both. Freakin' awkward, he thought.

They sat down to an amazing dinner with the family. When they were done they cracked open a bottle of champagne that Rachel's dads had brought. Her dads raised their glasses to toast the happy couple. His mom added some sentiments about the future of their families, and he just glared at her.

"Mom, you need to understand that we're not having kids right away. You're not going to be a grandma for a few years unless your daughter gets even more out of control."

Jenna shot him an irritated look. Rachel looked exasperated as well. But his mom, his mom just smiled at him.

"Noah, sometimes, you will find, things don't work out as planned, but they're even better than the plan."

"Whatever. We're just taking a few years to ourselves. Maybe when we're like 30."

His mom smiled again.

They opened a shitload of gifts- lots of crystal and silverware and new dishes and shit he could give a fuck about. He did enjoy opening the cards stuffed with money though. Jewish relatives really came through for a wedding. It was fucking tradition.

When they were done opening the gifts, he stacked everything by the back door so he could pack it first thing in the morning. Rachel hugged her dads goodbye, and he shook their hands. They were really great, and he couldn't complain about them at all. He just didn't know how to be affectionate with them. It was kind of funny that Rachel had never had a mom, and he had barely had a dad before, and somehow they ended up together, a weird, awkward family.

His mom and sister went to bed because they had work in the morning. He and Rachel watched a little TV and headed up to bed later. His mom had moved a queen sized bed she had bought into his room. His whole life he had had a twin bed, but now there was a queen bed in there. He appreciated the gesture, although he wondered how she had financed it. She had put pretty sheets on it too, and he figured it was her way of letting him know that she didn't want them to always stay with Rachel's dads when they were in town. He thought it was a sweet thing to do.

When he put her in his arms, he cuddled her into his shoulder and started kissing her tenderly. She blinked up at him and told him she loved him. As much as he wanted to bang her in his teenage bedroom, just like his fantasies, one look at her face told him she was too tired to do anything but cuddle. It was okay because they had had one heck of a lovefest, so he was willing to give up one night. 'Sides, he could nail her in the morning if he played his cards right.

"Babe, did you think my mom was a bit strange tonight?"

"No, not at all. She was nothing but sweet to me. She told me to get plenty of rest and not work too hard. She was very motherly."

He shrugged and cuddled his girl all night. When he heard his mom and sister up the next morning, he slipped out of bed to say goodbye to them. Rachel was still sound asleep, and he left here there until 8:30. Then he slipped back under the covers to convince her it was time to get up.

"Mmmmm!" she stretched against the kisses he tenderly put against her lips.

"Babe, it's time to fulfill one of my awesome high school fantasies! This was where I had a special dream about you. It's like God sent me a message that you were the fucking one. It's why we started dating that first time in high school."

She smirked. "You mean that whole week?"

"Babe, for me, a week in high school was like a fucking year to an average guy."

She nodded her head in agreement. "So you think God sent me to you?"

"That's why I always appreciate that you're thanking him in the sack."

She hit him with a pillow.

"C'mon, babe. I love the way you want me. I want you too. Here, feel this."

He grabbed her hand and placed it over his burgeoning hard-on. She automatically wrapped her hand around it and started pumping up and down.

"Fuck, yeah." He told her.

She slipped out of bed to run to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He lied back on the bed to wait for her. He glanced back at the window. He still remembered the dream like it was yesterday. Rachel Berry had climbed through a window to him in a white nightgown. The white nightgown was strange for a teenage dream. One, she'd been wearing anything. Two, she'd been wearing an old-fashioned white nightgown the likes of which he'd only seen on TV!

She bounced back into the room and dove down on him to wrap her lips around his cock. Holy high school fantasy!

"Jesus!" he said, surprised.

She kissed her way along his torso and back to his cock. He rubbed his hand between her legs, stroking her gently. When she took him deep into her mouth, he shoved two fingers into her and rubbed them around in circles. When he pushed deep, his cock ended up rubbing the back of her throat. She sucked hard, and let him out.

He pushed her back on the bed and used his tongue to prepare her more. Then he put her legs up on his shoulders and thrust into her deeply. He kept going deep and stopped to suck on her neck. She started coming then. He groaned and kept going in his slow, leisurely pace. She'd come again. He'd make sure of it. He stopped what he was doing and went down on her again. She was unprepared for it, and gasped when he stroked her clit with his tongue.

He kept at it, and when he got her to the brink again, he thrust back into her and kept a quick pace to the finish line. She came around him and he let go into her. The whole fucking month thing was over, so she let him go back to his bareback favorite style.

"Babe, that was even better than I imagined when I was sixteen."

"I thought so too, Noah."

"Wait! You imagined fucking me when you were sixteen?"

"Of course."

No fucking way. That was enough to make him want round two. He reached for her, but she rolled away and jumped into the shower with a grin over her shoulder.

She was going to have to share her fucking high school fantasies too. She'd never even mentioned them before. 'Course, it shouldn't surprise him. He'd always been a fucking stud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee disclaimer: It all belongs to Ryan Murphy. While I respect him immensely, I wish he'd come around to Puckleberry!**

**Mark Salling, you're not getting near enough screen time, and I hope Season 2 picks up soon! Looking forward to "Only the Good Die Young"!**

**Thanks to my reviewers for sharing what they like and what works. I also appreciate favoriters (I LOVE being a favorite author for some of you, but a favorite story is great too!) and alerters. I'm especially appreciative of reviewers though, so thanks for taking the time!**

They drove back to Lima quietly. Puck held Rachel's hand for much of the drive. She slept a lot, and was unnaturally quiet. He kind of missed her random chatter. He knew she was exhausted and nervous about changing things up in Chicago. The show was done, and she didn't have a new one lined up yet. She was worried about it, but he kind of liked knowing they'd have some nights to themselves. It wasn't like she wouldn't get a new one. She was fucking amazing.

When they got to their place, he unloaded everything quickly, and she started unpacking their gifts and finding a place for all their new things. It seemed to him that their new stuff was kind of out of place in their dumpy apartment, but he wasn't dumb enough to mention that to her.

She had finished putting away the last crystal vase, (They'd gotten like 5 of them!) when he dragged her away to the bedroom. He kissed her all the way down the hall, and she giggled.

"Noah, what are you doing?"

"I'm making love to my wife for the first time in our home. I can't fucking wait."

"Okay, but we don't have much time. I already called Becky and Mike and everyone, and they're coming over for drinks tonight."

"On our fucking honeymoon?" he growled.

"Noah, our honeymoon was in Puerto Rico. It's over. Now we're home."

"I still have 3 days off, and I keep trying to tell you, the next 4 years will be our honeymoon."

With that he kissed her neck suggestively, sucking it in tenderly between his teeth. He ran his hands over her breasts and tugged at her top. He stripped her naked and ran his hands over her legs. She had the smoothest, most toned legs ever, and he loved to touch them. That was kind of why he always threw them up on his shoulders, so he could rub the backs of them while they made love again and again.

He was becoming quickly aroused just by rubbing her legs, but he took his time to show her how happy she'd be being married to him. He used his tongue to love her and make her come for the first time in their marital bed. Then he used his fingers to show her he would always make her happy. Although he was excited, he was trying really hard to take his time with her.

Suddenly, she pushed him back and tugged at his shirt. She had her knees on both sides of him, and he could smell her arousal. He threw his shirt off, and she ran her hands over his chest, tugging at his nipples. She squeezed his muscular arms, and stroked his buff body. Her tiny hands loved to explore and his lower parts were twitching a response much like a puppy begging for more attention. She pulled at the button and zipper on his jeans and pushed down his boxers to release his straining erection. He shoved his pants and underwear off so she could have full access to his naked body. She didn't always want to take the power position so when she did, he let her enjoy it.

She scooted her crotch over his throbbing penis so he could feel her wetness on him.

"Babe, let's get to it," he suggested.

She smiled coyly.

"Not yet."

She used her fingers to make a hole in her hand and squeezed him tightly with it. She stroked up and down with her hand. Then she put him in her mouth and did the same with her tight little mouth. She sucked at the tip tightly and then plunged her mouth down to take him all the way in. Fuck yeah. His wife was a hot little piece.

He felt his balls tighten and tapped her on the shoulder to motion her to climb on. She smiled at him and released him from her mouth. Then she kissed the tip again and ran her tongue around him for good measure.

"C'mon babe. We need to get the show on the road."

She smiled again. Then she put her hands between her own legs and started playing with herself. She stroked her own clit and inserted her tiny fingers inside herself.

"Holy fuck, Rachel!"

Now poor Puck was in a dilemma. Much as he was about to lose his shit, he definitely did NOT want Rachel to stop. She had never done anything like this for him before, and he was completely turned on.

She leaned down to kiss him, and then he sucked up all her rhythmic panting as she neared the edge. She was kissing him, and using her fingers on her clit. He teased her nipples, and grabbed ahold of her hip, but then she pushed him back on the bed, and used her wet hand to start stroking him again.

"Rachel," he warned. He really wanted to make love to his girl. She was enjoying his loss of control, and he didn't appreciate it. He was freakin' Puckzilla and it was supposed to be the girl who lost control, not him.

He flipped her over so that she was face down on the bed. Then he pulled her up on her knees and entered her from behind. He thrust in deep, so she could feel all of him. He was rewarded with her immediate orgasm. Then he pushed in and out slowly a few times. She was still breathing hard from her release, but he didn't want her to catch her breath. He used his hand down on her clit to get her to the edge again. She stroked back against him in an even tempo, and waited for him to push deeper.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear as he came into her, "I love you. I'm so glad you're my wife. You've made me the happiest man on the planet."

She came again, and her tight pussy clenched onto him. She collapsed onto the bed, and he gently pulled out and got some washcloths to clean up with.

"What time are they coming over?"

"Shit, they'll be here in 30 minutes. Now I need a shower."

"Yeah," he grinned, "you definitely need a shower."

She dashed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. He pounded on it, but she pretended not to hear him.

When she got out, she looked at him innocently.

"I'm sorry, Noah, did you need something while I was in the shower?"

"Yeah, you." He grumbled.

"Noah, honey, we didn't have time for more of your 'helping' me in the shower. We had to get ready, and I need to get some snacks out. Do we have anything to eat or did you eat it all while I was gone?"

He grunted an answer to her, but jumped in the shower himself. When he wandered out to the kitchen, she was frantically searching the cupboards for something to serve their friends. He pulled her body to him, and kissed her suggestively.

"Babe, you look smoking' hot again tonight. All I want to eat is you."

She flushed. "Can you order some pizzas and go get some beer or something?" He nodded his head. While he pulled his phone out to order pizza, she bent into a lower cupboard to grab a bowl for a bag of chips. That's when he saw a large flash of skin.

"Holy fuck!" he shouted into the phone. "Sorry." He said to the guy taking his order. He walked over to Rachel and slipped a hand under her skirt. She was still trying to get snacks out, but she smiled at him, as he reached up into the Promised Land.

When he finished their order, he smiled at her with his predatory look.

"Babe, you wearing the crotchless shit again?"

She smiled as she backed away from the kitchen.

"You did mention that it's still our honeymoon, and I wanted to show you the special gift that Becky got us for my bachelorette party. We didn't get to this in Puerto Rico."

He moved in on her, and almost had her backed up against a wall when the freakin' doorbell rang.

"There are our friends," she stated dodged his grasp.

Fuck yeah. Their friends were here. Now how could he get rid of them?

Their friends pretty much came together so they all crowded into the apartment in the next ten minutes. Becky oohed and ahhed over how happy Rachel looked. Puck appreciated it, but did everyone have to sound so surprised that Rachel was happy to be with him?

"Nice skirt, Rachel." Chang said.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Puck growled.

"Uhhh, nice skirt?" offered Mike.

"Whatever. You shouldn't be complimenting someone else's wife."

Chang just smiled at him. Smiled. Fucking asshole. Rachel patted his arm and told him to behave. Then Chang gave them a card with a wedding gift in it. Puck high-fived him when he saw awesome BULLS tickets in the card!

"You da man, Chang!"

"Apparently, when I'm not being an ass."

Rachel laughed and leaned into Mike for a hug. Puck scowled at her. Fucking tease. She was not going to get him worked up all night and get away with it. She was always doing that shit. He would not think about her tight little ass in that skirt, free and loose with crotchless panties where his hand could reach up and stroke her at any moment.

Shit. He'd just gotten himself worked up. He tried to adjust his jeans nonchalantly. Shit. He couldn't make this shit go away. He could practically taste her just by thinking about her.

She smiled at him as she moved across the room. They had eaten a lot of pizza and breadsticks. He took a long pull on his beer. Then he went up behind her and pulled her into his arms. He let his hand linger on her thigh. She inhaled sharply, and he could see her eyes darting around nervously. He knew she was worried about what he would do in front of their friends.

"Let's sing," he announced to everyone's surprise.

If crotchless underwear was his all night teaser, singing was Rachel's. And he would sing, and sing, and sing. He'd do whatever it took to get under her skin in the same way she had gotten under his. He knew what to do. He went to the bedroom and grabbed his guitar. Her eyes sparkled with delight as he started playing "Sweet Caroline" to her. Pretty soon, they smoldered with desire.

He set down his guitar and pulled her into his lap as some of their friends sang. She squirmed a little, but he kept his hand running circles on her thigh. Occasionally, he brushed the front of her shirt with the back of his hand. He knew her nipples were poking out in response. They were ready for more. Hell, he'd trained them to respond to him. He also knew she was getting restless. The requests for Rachel to sing came next, and he asked if she wanted him to sing with her. Her eyes lit up again. He rarely _offered_ to sing with her, but he also rarely said no.

"What do you want to sing?" she asked breathlessly.

He shrugged, as if he hadn't thought about it.

"How 'bout 'It's Your Love'?"

She looked at him surprised. Puck didn't really like country music, but he did like Tim McGraw. She nodded at him. He picked up his guitar and started to play. They sang together in their own little world.

"It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

Title: **Tim McGraw - It's Your Love lyrics**

Yea yea  
Dancin' in the dark middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

Baby, Oh oh, oh,

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love

When they were done singing, she looked up at him and started kissing him deeply. They pulled away when the chorus of "Get a room!"s were hurled at them from their friends.

Puck sat back down and pulled Rachel back onto his lap. Their friends were singing again. He stroked her thigh lightly and used his fingers in varying amounts of pressure to let her know what he really wanted to do. She was squirming a little now. He whispered a few naughty thoughts in her ear and kissed her neck. She jumped up and headed to the bathroom. He took another couple of pulls of the beer he was nursing and followed her.

When she opened the door, he pushed her back inside. He set her up on the counter and kissed her hard, using his tongue to show her what he was going to do with her body.

"Noah," she breathed. "We can't do this. We have a room full of guests out there."

"That's the only fucking reason this is going to be quick."

He pushed her legs apart and undid his pants. She was soaked. His fingers were met with the warm, wet evidence of Rachel's desire. He shoved his boxers down and thrust into her quickly. The counter was just the right height, and he moved the soap and some stuff out of the way.

He kissed her neck as he started a quick, hot pace. She was arching against him, and scooting toward him right on the counter. He continued to whisper in her ear how fucking hot she was and kiss her neck. She was starting to make her keening noises when he ran his finger against her clit. That pushed her over the edge, and he kissed her mouth to smother her sounds of satisfaction. He came inside her and grabbed a washcloth to clean them up. Then he tucked himself back in his clothes.

When he left the bathroom, he noticed she was getting out the paper towel and cleaner to disinfect the counter. She was such an anal freak- for a sex fiend.

He walked back to the living room with a big smile on his face. Chang came up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're a fucking sex monster."

"Puckzilla. Fuck yeah!" he smirked at his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Glee is not owned by me. Sigh. Has anyone else heard vicious rumors that those of us who have DISHNETWORK may get Fox channels dropped completely?**

**Mark Salling, I cannot wait to hear/see you sing tomorrow! I hope to be seeing a lot more of Puck in episodes to come! (Seriously, Ryan Murphy, check out the popularity of Mark Salling on these fan sites…)**

**THANK YOU to those of you who have taken the time to review! Big thanks also to those who have made me a favorite author or added any of my stories as favorite stories. I wasn't originally crazy about this "adult" couple, but they've grown on me! Thanks for author/story alerts as well!**

Rachel woke in Puck's arms and stretched lazily against him. She cuddled up into his arms, and let him fondle a few of his favorite parts before she jumped out of bed and into the shower. She found him lounging in bed when she returned to get dressed.

"Get moving. We have to clean up from the get-together and finish unpacking our new stuff."

He rolled over lazily to observe her getting dressed.

"Any more interesting stuff we didn't get to from the bachelorette party yet? Chang was probably as impressed as I was with the power of your crotchless lingerie."

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

Shit. He probably should not have said that.

"Uh. I don't mean he was impressed about your underwear. I mean he doesn't even know about your underwear. He was just impressed that I banged you with a roomful of people out here."

Was that better? He ran his hand through his hair.

"How does Mike know you banged me with a roomful of people out here? Oh, my, God. Did he hear us? Was he waiting to use the bathroom?"

He really wanted to tell her he heard them. Rachel was ALWAYS vocal, and he did his best to keep her quiet, but… shit. She was so freaking hot when she got all screamy on him. Plus, that would put it more on her- not him!

"No, he didn't hear us. He guessed, and I high-fived him. That's it. I swear."

She set her jaw and looked away. Shit. He hustled himself into the shower so he could help her and they cleaned up the apartment quickly and went out for lunch.

"So, Becky told me about auditions for 'Spring Awakening' coming up."

"Good for you. You'll get it. You're amazing."

"Noah, I know you respect me professionally, and I want you to respect my artistic nature, I just want to warn you that this particular role is pretty sensual."

His ears perked up. Sensual. Whatever. She'd be performing with some gay guy. How sensual could it be?

"Babe, I trust you 100%. You just bring home all that passion leftover after your performance to the Puckzilla. I'll take care of all your needs."

She smiled at him.

"There's also some nudity."

"Nudity?"

They had never talked about this. His jaw clenched. Nudity sucked. He didn't want his friends to see her goods. He didn't even want them to see her in a bikini.

"Well, there's a pretty sensual sex scene that involves some breast exposure. I won't try for the role if you're uncomfortable with it, but I would very much like to enjoy this opportunity."

"Rachel, I'll be honest. The last thing I want is for other guys to see your rack, but you are an actress and this kind of thing is going to happen. Just don't be upset if I don't go to as many shows as normal. This might be harder for me to take- even though I know you'll be acting."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I knew you'd understand."

The honeymoon pretty much ended then and there because she became obsessed with running lines for her audition. The more Puck read the lines with her, the more he knew he was going to fucking hate this show.

_Three weeks later…_

Rachel had gotten the role in "Spring Awakening". She was excited about it and talked about it all the time. The lead was played by some guy named "Adam" he had never heard her mention.

"Who is this Adam? What else has he been in?" he asked one night.

"He's originally from Philadelphia. He's a terrific actor. His voice is amazing too. I can't believe they stumbled on him so quickly after he moved here. You'll love him. I actually can't wait for him to meet you."

She rambled on a little longer, and he ignored most of what she said. Becky joined them and asked Rachel how it was going.

"That guy Adam is so freakin' hot. You're lucky I'm in a relationship now or I would SO make you set me up with him."

What the fuck?

"Wait a sec. Adam isn't gay?"

Rachel and Becky turned to stare at him.

"Noooooo. Why would you have thought he was gay?"

Um. Why wouldn't he have? Most of her costars were gay. How the fuck did she end up in a soft-porn play with the one hetero male lead in the fucking city?

"I guess, I just thought he was more like your other costars." He mumbled it, griping a little. Damn.

_Another week later…_

Noah reached around his wife's waist as she stood at the sink. He reached up to fondle her breasts. She knocked his hand away.

"Damn it, Noah. Do you have to grope me all the time?"

"Fuck, yeah," he said, reaching again.

She shoved him back.

"Sometimes I think you only want me for the sex!" she shouted and stomped off to slam their bedroom door.

What the fuck? He knew she was stressed out over the new show, but that was a little ridiculous! She had been going full tilt, and she was exhausted. When she wasn't at rehearsal, she was usually sleeping. She seemed to take almost daily naps, and slept long and late. There had even been a few nights they hadn't had sex. It was crazy, but the girl was beat. He tried to be understanding, but… damn. He had needs.

Noah cleaned up the kitchen before going to the bedroom. She was sniffling in the bed, and he lied down to pull her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I do love to touch you, but I love _you_ more than anything. I didn't mean to make you feel that your body was more important to me than you."

He kissed away her tears and she sobbed into his arms. Jesus. This kind of drama was pretty over-the-fucking-top for even high school Rachel. What the fuck? The stress of this role must be too much for her.

"I'm sorry too, Noah. I don't know why I'm so emotional. I know I overreacted, but I just couldn't help it. My boobs hurt like hell."

He looked down at her ample cleavage in her tank top. Fuck yeah. That explained everything. PMS.

"Babe, look at your boobs. They're huge. I think you're going to get your period. Aren't you about due anyway?"

She looked up at him, then down at her boobs. They were pretty full.

"Don't you dare blame PMS."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But it would explain why they hurt."

She nodded. It made sense.

"If these new pills are going to give me these kind of side effects, I'm going to ask the doctor to switch me again!"

Puck groaned. " 'S not all bad, you know." He said with a lecherous grin to her breasts. " 'Sides another switch would mean I'd have to bag it again. I hate that shit. No. 'S all good here."

He started kissing her neck, and made it a point to avoid her boobs. He rubbed her waist, and kissed her neck and as much as he wanted to enjoy her newfound wealth, he avoided her top completely. Instead, he put all his attention into taking her mind off her moods and putting her in the right mood.

He pulled her yoga pants off and stroked her with his fingers as he whispered words of love into her ear. When she started seeking out harder kisses and more tongue, he dropped down to put his mouth to good use. He licked and sucked her clit until she was screaming his name.

She pushed him back on the bed and started to tease him with her mouth. She rubbed his chest and teased his nipples with her hands and used her mouth to kiss its way along his cock. She sucked on just the tip and kissed back down the length. She stroked him with her hand and sucked the tip again. Then she deep-throated him down all the way. She sucked hard and strong.

"Rachel, stop, babe."

She climbed up on him, and he tried to keep his hands away, but he reached out to stroke her nipples. She shoved his hands away.

"Noah, you have to understand. They're sore, and I have to do this all day during rehearsal too. I can't take it at night from you."

What the fuck? He was her husband, and he had to play second fiddle to some straight guy who got paid to feel his wife up. He pushed her back against the bed and put her legs up on his shoulders. He rubbed the backs of her legs and teased her clit with his fingers.

"Do you think about me while you're doing this all day?"

"No!"

What? That wasn't the answer he'd been looking for.

He kissed her neck. "Why not?"

"That's not for fun. That's work. I don't get any enjoyment. I'm just trying to work on my performance. This is for me… and you."

The last parts of her speech were spit out slowly and choppily as she was nearing orgasm due to his swirling fingers on her clit.

He pumped into her harder.

"You just make sure you remember the fucking difference between work and play. I love you, Rachel Puckerman."

"Noah!" she screamed as the throes of orgasm came over her. He came into her too and kissed her gently as he pulled out.

"I love you, Noah. I'll let you know as soon as you can touch the girls again."

He nodded. That was as close to an "I'm sorry" as he was going to get from Rachel. She hated to admit she was wrong.

They cleaned themselves up and she fell asleep. He was actually starting to worry about his girl. She was exhausted and this was just rehearsal. How was she going to handle all the shows?


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee Disclaimer: It's all on Ryan Murphy. I'm just having a little fun with his characters.**

**CANNOT wait to see more of Mark Salling! Bring it on!**

A few weeks later, Rachel was still working a lot and exhausted when she wasn't working. Puck thought she might have mono or something, but she wasn't interested in going to the doctor.

"I'm just working a lot." She told him.

Opening night was tomorrow. She was excited and nervous and scared. She was so nervous that her stomach was almost always queasy, and she was less interested in food than ever.

He cuddled up to her in bed that morning. He was not looking forward to giving up their nights again either. He loved having his girl here with him at night- even when she was too tired to fool around a lot of the time. That scared him a little, they'd only been married about eight weeks, but… he was sure it would change once she started feeling better. Plus when she was into it… she was ravenously into it!

He grabbed a handful of boob. Since when did Rachel have more than a handful? He wasn't going to mention it or anything, but he thought maybe she had put on a little weight. Her boobs were definitely bigger.

He kissed her neck and started to let his hands wander. Rachel arched back into him, and rubbed her ass up against him. She reached behind her and grabbed his erection. She used her fingertips to lightly walk up and down his cock. She then reached down to start stroking him harder. When she lowered herself under the comforter to take him in her mouth, he arched into her. Her warm, wet mouth created a suctioning vacuum around him, and he was quickly responding.

He pulled her up and started kissing her. She was making tiny mewling sounds when he went down on her. By the time he thrust into her, she was shaking. He started to suck on her nipples and rub her clit as he pushed himself in and out of her.

"Baby, that feels so good. Noah. Noah. Noah."

He felt his balls start to tighten and increased the pressure on her clit so she could come too. When they were lying in the afterglow, he casually asked if she'd noticed her breasts were bigger.

"I'm just retaining water. It's PMS."

"What? You just had a period."

"I didn't have a period."

"Yeah. You had PMS like two weeks ago, and then you had a quick little period."

"Noah, I did not have a period yet."

Hmmm. She could be right. She had called off sex for two days, and he had assumed it was her period. Maybe it wasn't. But why the PMS?

Rachel jumped in the shower. As he was mulling things over in his mind, his ma called.

"Hey, Mom," he answered.

"Noah, is this an okay time?" she asked politely.

"Sure, Mom. Rachel's in the shower now though so if you really wanted to talk to her, you should call back." His mom still called his phone, but she always wanted to talk to Rachel.

"No, no, that's okay. Is she feeling any better?"

"Well… not really. She's just so nervous about the new show."

"Nervous, huh? Does she have a queasy tummy?"

"Yeah."

"Is she tired all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Did her boobs get bigger, and is she bloated?"

"I guess so," he tried diplomatically.

"Noah Puckerman, don't try to pretend you didn't notice if her boobs are any bigger or not. Are they?"

"Definitely," he sighed. "Do you think it's mono? She's going to be so pissed if she has to quit this show. I think that's why she's afraid to go to the doctor."

His mother sighed. "Sometimes, Noah, you can be so dumb. She doesn't have mono, she's pregnant. I think she knows it too. THAT'S why she's afraid to go to the doctor. Now go out and buy her a pregnancy test. She needs to start prenatal care. I talked her into prenatal vitamins before you got married, but that's as far as I got."

"Did you plan this, Mom?"

Sometimes his mom scared the hell out of him. How the hell did she fix Rachel's pills so she got pregnant?

"Noah, I'm not that much of an evil genius." She chuckled.

He wasn't so sure. She was a Jewish mother which automatically made her an evil genius.

"Rachel mentioned that she had switched birth control pills right before the wedding. Let's just say I suspected you would be less than conscientious about using condoms until the grace period was over. You're very fertile. Didn't you learn anything from that episode in high school?"

"Jesus, Mom. You're bringing that up now? I gotta go. I'm gonna run to the store."

"Call me with the good news!"

His mind was spinning. Was Rachel pregnant? Did she know? She had been pretty fucking moody. Pregnant women were moody. Rachel was moody though. She had been so tired. Pregnant women were tired. She had just started a new show though and had a really tough schedule. She had had an upset stomach. Pregnant women got morning sickness. Hers was not just in the morning though.

Shit. He had to go get a test. He popped in the bathroom to tell Rachel he was running to the store.

When he returned from the store, he brought Rachel to the couch.

"What's going on, Noah? Is something wrong?"

"My mom called this morning…"

"Oh, my God. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. She's been worried about you because you haven't been… yourself. She suggested you might be… pregnant."

"Pregnant? I'm on the pill. I can't be pregnant."

"She just thought maybe you should take a test. So I went out and bought one just so we can put her mind at ease."

Rachel just looked at him.

"I don't want to do that."

"Rachel, I know you're scared, but you have had some symptoms. You haven't had a period since before the wedding. We weren't always careful on our honeymoon."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"YOU weren't careful. I told you to use condoms."

"I know, babe. I'm sorry. I love you, but I do want you to just check. Please."

Rachel bit her lip. She grabbed the bag from him and went into the bathroom. She set the timer on the microwave and sat down.

"This is the worst possible time. I can't do this right now. 'Spring Awakening' is the chance of a lifetime. I can't do it if I'm pregnant. I can't do anything. We don't have a big enough apartment. We're not ready. We're supposed to wait until we're 30!"

He kissed her.

"Rachel, IF you're pregnant, it's good news. I want kids. You want kids. It's just early. We'll make it work. We're a couple of good-looking Jews. Think how awesome our kids would be!"

She smiled at him and started to cry. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Rachel, it will be okay. Either way, we're together and we're happy. Either way, we're good. Don't you want to be a mom a little bit?"

She smiled at him.

"I do want to be a mom. It's the only thing besides you I've ever wanted as much as performing. I'm just not sure I'm ready RIGHT NOW. You're the one who told me it has to be the right time."

"That's true." He told her. "But sometimes a surprise is a great idea."

The timer went off. She took a deep breath.

"Go look." She told him.

He went to the bathroom and returned.

"Well…?"

"Rachel, you're going to be the best mom ever!"

She sobbed in his arms. It wasn't quite the response he had hoped for, but he understood why. She was emotional and nervous. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Damn your sperm. Why the hell are you so fertile?"

His eyes welled up a little. He didn't think about Beth a lot, but it was hard not to right now. She was eleven now. He had not seen her in years, but he had seen pictures. Rachel had chosen not to invite Shelby and Beth to their wedding, but he wasn't sure if that was for him or her. This time around, he would get to be the dad. It was a little overwhelming.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know this must be overwhelming for you too."

" 'S okay, babe. I'm excited. I wanted to be a dad before, but I wasn't ready. I'm glad that Beth is doing well, but I couldn't have handled it well back then. This time, even though it's sooner than we thought, I'm excited. We're going to be great parents."

She kissed him.

"I know just how we should celebrate…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been. Wish it were so.**

**Mark Salling: Not mine either. Never has been. Wish he were too.**

**Author's Note: So… I planned to make pregnant Rachel a completely separate story, but that means I should have ended this on the last chapter, which I didn't. I guess I'll be working on a smooth transition for the next story… could be this chapter. I won't know until I'm done writing it.**

Opening Night was incredible. There was nothing like the feeling of it. Knowing she was pregnant was not going to slow Rachel down. She was so excited for this show! At the same time, she knew she wouldn't be able to do the show forever… so… she had to enjoy it while she could!

Puck sat in his seat for the show. It wasn't a very interesting show as far as he was concerned. He definitely preferred "The Addams Family". He'd seen Rachel do quite a few shows over the years, and this was not all that. He was trying to stay focused, but he was rapidly losing interest.

They were having a baby. He was going to be a dad. Rachel was going to be a mom. Once again, he thought it was a little strange how they ended up together: he who had no dad, and she who had never had a mom. Crazy. They had better be good parents. He knew they would. He was going to work hard to be a great dad. He had gone to the library to check out some books on parenting. He downloaded them to his IPOD because he wasn't interested in actually reading them, but he would listen to them while he ran.

When he heard the audience's reaction he glanced back up at the stage and noticed that he had missed some crucial scenes. Rachel was topless now. The girls were out for everyone to see. He had heard a few "Holy Shit"s and knew that the audience was surprised. When he saw them from his seat, he wondered how he hadn't figured out that she was pregnant sooner. Her tits were ginormous- for her. They were at least average now. He tried to keep still as the guy in front of her- the STRAIGHT guy in front of her was fondling her. They simulated sex on stage and the audience was lapping it up. He could feel himself get heated watching it. The rest of the audience was turned on, but he was getting angry. He hated watching even FAKE sex with his girl. It was so damn realistic looking, he wondered if he accidentally stroked her or anything. The guy had to have a hard-on. Had to. No way he could be between her legs and not get one! Puck knew.

When the show finally ended and Puck was congratulating himself on staying through the whole thing- knowing Rachel would be checking his seat, he listened to the crowd roar their applause.

"Those two are totally boinking off stage."

Fuck! What the hell were people thinking?

"You can't fake that kind of chemistry. They're definitely together."

"I swear she came!"

He was totally keeping his cool. Breathe in. Breathe out. He wanted to rant, "That's my pregnant wife! I knocked her up on our fucking honeymoon, and she was on the pill. That's how badass I am!" But he didn't do it. Total exercise in self-control.

"How could she NOT want him, he's a stud."

I'm a stud. He's just an actor playing one.

"He's such a hottie. I want him, but why would he want me when he's got her?"

Jesus! How much more could he take? Couldn't these fucktards just shut the hell up?

He made his way backstage with his pass and found her in her dressing room. She was throwing up into her garbage can.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry you're sick."

He stroked her hair back and held the can for her as she continued to vomit.

When she was done, he brought her a bottle of water and some chapstick. She cleaned herself up and changed her clothing.

"Do you want to skip the after party?" he asked gently.

Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Noah, I can't not go to the party. It would be completely unprofessional. I'm the star!"

"Babe, you're sick. You're tired. You're pregnant."

"SHHHHHHHH! We're definitely not telling anyone yet! I want to do the show as long as possible, so you need to be quiet. I will go on and be amazing as long as I can."

She brushed her teeth, and they went to the director's place for an after-party.

"Hello, Brian. I'd like you to meet my husband, Noah."

"So nice to finally meet you. Thanks for sharing your little star with us. She was amazing, wasn't she?"

"Rachel is always amazing."

Brian smiled at him patronizingly.

"I guess this is still your honeymoon."

Puck smiled tightly. There would never be a time in their lives when he didn't think Rachel was amazing. He was sure of it.

They stayed at the party for an hour or two. People raved about Rachel's performance. When her co-star, Adam, showed up, Puck's arm tightened just barely as he gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. Rachel introduced the two, who had somehow never met.

Adam was a tall, blond, muscular guy who had made all the ladies in the room turn appreciatively to look at him upon his entrance.

"Noah, I have to thank you for not being the creepo husband I'm used to. It seems like anytime I work with a talented, beautiful actress, the husband or boyfriend goes on a jealous rampage and ruins the show for everyone. It's nice to see someone actually handling having a talented woman in his life. Kudos."

Shit. It was kind of hard not to like the guy. They talked sports a while. Turns out, Adam was a Bulls fan which made him not a total douche. Good to know. Rachel went off to talk to some others, and the guys had a nice conversation until some slutty blond walked up and practically set her boobs on Adam's arm as she talked to him.

"Excuse me," said Noah as he went off to find Rachel.

"You ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"Definitely. I should probably say goodbye to Adam and Brian."

"Looks like they're both pretty busy."

He motioned to Adam, who was in close conversation with the blond, and Brian who was reigning over a small crowd of adoring fans with some demonstrative story that required large motor skills and gestures.

Rachel raised her chin at Adam and said, "Tanya has been chasing his tail for weeks now. Looks like she's finally going for the gold."

Good. He wanted to know that Adam was getting some. An actress was even better!

They made it down the elevator. When Puck turned to start walking the quick couple of blocks home, he noticed how white Rachel was. He stepped to the curb and called a cab.

"Noah, we don't have to get a cab. We can walk."

"Babe, you're exhausted. 'Sides, you're carrying my baby. Let me spoil you a little."

She smiled at him.

"I love you, Noah. You're going to be the best dad ever!"

**AN: And… that's it. I'm ending here. I think I will start the next story tomorrow. The pregnancy should be a roller coaster ride! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
